


Lovestruck "Clyde"

by TheKopp3Katt



Category: Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKopp3Katt/pseuds/TheKopp3Katt
Summary: A song I wrote when listening to Pac-Man Arrangement music while bored.Song: World 0 BGM - Toy Box World - Pac-Man Arrangement -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgxQvz2k708





	Lovestruck "Clyde"

Lovestruck "Clyde"

Oh, lovely Sue  
Please don't be so blue  
I'm here for you  
I'll fight for you too

Oh, darling Sue  
My feelings are true  
Just being with you  
Is a dream come true

(1st time)  
When I look in your eyes  
I am filled with butterflies  
And I feel so alive

My Princess!

(Repeat top section one more time)

(2nd Time)  
Here we are together  
Holding each other  
I wish this lasts forever

My Princess!

Oh, sweet miss Sue  
Spare me a moment or two  
You're not so blue  
When I embrace you

Yes, your laugh too  
It can make the world move  
Oh, dearest Sue  
I really love you

You can put down your shield  
This love here it's real  
That we both can surely feel

My Princess!

(Repeat top section to fade out)

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sue isn't in this game.


End file.
